motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Chicken Little
Chicken Little is a 2005 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Mark Dindal. It is the 46th film in the Walt Disney Animated classics series, and is loosely based on the fable of the same name. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Feature Animation and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. The film was released on October 3, 2005. Plot In the town of Oakey Oaks, Chicken Little sends the town into a panic when he rings the school bell, telling everyone to flee. However, upon claiming he was hit on the head by a piece of the sky, his father, Buck Cluck, assumes he was struck by an acorn, making Chicken Little the laughingstock of the town. A year later, Chicken Little is still ridiculed by the town for his previous actions, with his only friends being Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, and Fish Out of Water, who are all similarly mocked. Chicken Little endures continuous bullying from Foxy Loxy and Goosey Loosey, and yearns to receive his father's pride. Chicken Little eventually joins the baseball team in an attempt to recover his reputation, but is made last until the ninth inning. Chicken Little is eventually called to bat by the coach, and despite discouragements from those present, manages to win the game. Chicken Little is then hailed a hero by the town and wins his father's pride as well. At night, Chicken Little is struck on the head by a camouflaged device, similar to the one that hit him the previous year. Chicken Little calls his friends over to investigate. Fish presses a button on the device and is carried into the sky, forcing Chicken and the his friends to follow him to the stadium, where the device is revealed to be part of a UFO. Chicken and his friends infiltrate the UFO and find Fish, as well as discovering aliens aboard. Chicken and his friends flee, pursued by the aliens, and ring the school bell to warn the town. However, the aliens flee before the town notices them, and Chicken is denounced as crazy by the rest of the town, losing his father's respect in the process. The next day, Chicken and his friends discover a young alien, Kirby, had been abandoned by the alien fleet. Shortly afterwards, the alien fleet returns and invade the town, abducting the townspeople. Chicken discovers that the aliens are looking for their lost child and realizes that he must return him to his parents. Chicken explains to Buck how emotionally letdown he was by Buck's neglect, and the two reconcile. After Chicken shares a kiss with Abby, he and Buck set off towards the Town Hall to return Kirby to the aliens. Eventually, Chicken and Buck are teleported onto the UFO, where Kirby is returned to his parents, Melvin and Tina. Content that their son has been returned, the aliens set about restoring the town to normal. In the process, Foxy Loxy's brains have been scrambled during the invasion and Runt falls in love with her. Chicken is hailed a hero by the town his actions, regaining his pride in the process. Cast *Zach Braff as Chicken Little. *Garry Marshall as Buck Cluck. *Don Knotts as Mayor Turkey Lurkey. *Patrick Stewart as Mr. Woolensworth. *Amy Sedaris as Foxy Loxy. *Steve Zahn as Runt of the Litter. *Joan Cusack as Abby Mallard. *Wallace Shawn as Principal Fetchit. *Harry Shearer as Dog Announcer. *Fred Willard as Melvin. *Catherine O'Hara as Tina. *Patrick Warburton as Alien Cop. *Adam West as Ace. *Mark Walton as Goosey Loosey. *Mark Dindal as Morkubine Porcupine/Coach. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Underrated Films Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales